Falling on the Earth
by Greeby
Summary: Cuando una niña llega del espacio la vida de muchas personas se ve alterada. ¿La Tierra no es más que un ensayo? ¿Las llamas no son más que un bizarro experimento? Ocs
1. Capítulo1: Llegada

Les traigo esta vez una historia madura desde un punto de vista a mi parecer novedoso que todavía no he visto en ningún fic de esta categoría. No me he limitado a escribir un OCinsert, sino que pretendo mostrar una historia madura que haga pensar a todo aquel que la lea.

Me encantaría recibir algún comentario sobre el estilo de escritura y en general de la historia y doy las gracias de todo corazón a aquellos que le estáis dedicando parte de vuestro tiempo a leerla.

Muchas gracias y espero que disfrutéis de un agradable rato de lectura.

* * *

A varios cientos de miles de kilómetros de nuestro planeta se movía a ritmo constante una blanca bola esférica del tamaño de una pequeña, más bien diminuta, habitación. Sin ventanas, su interior era una claustrofóbica cápsula llena de monitores y máquinas, con una enorme silla en el centro del gran caos, donde estaba semitendido un pequeño cuerpecito menudo. Un casco tapaba su cabeza a la vez que chequeaba de cuando en cuando las constantes vitales de la niña. Por la posición de la silla, puede notarse con facilidad está tomando sólo un descanso del pilotaje de esta compleja nave, y la verdad es que lleva varias horas dormida, dejando al sistema de inteligencia artificial de la nave hacer todo el trabajo.

Debería llegar pronto a N9087 o Earth (como a sus padres les gustaba llamarlo), uno de los pocos lugares donde la raza humana podría subsistir, tras largos años de espera. No esperaba encontrar mucho por allí más que algún animal primario y plantas, después de todo el ser humano había cambiado la tierra por el espacio hacía varios miles de años en la llamada La Última Glaciación. No había quedado más opción que apresurar la carrera espacial y salir a la conquista del inusitado espacio, que ofrecía una gran gama de posibilidades.

Las primeras City-Navy fueron un gran fracaso, ante la inseguridad y temor de la población general que aun viviendo congelada en los suburbios de la Base Europea no se atrevían a participar en los planes de poblamiento de las naves. Tampoco ayudó que la Gran Base Americana y la China se opusieran al proyecto, optando por el desarrollo de sistemas que permitieran a la adaptación del hombre al nuevo ámbito frío. Sin embargo, en la Base Europea no hubo más opción que la mudanza masiva al espacio, ya que la mayoría de los fondos estaban invertidos directa o indirectamente en el proyecto. Luego llegó la formación de módulos de vida social en Xc56 y de los anillos defensivos de la República.

El espacio se mostró habitado por criaturas inimaginables, que habían hecho de este su hábitat y adaptado en consecuencia. Así, aunque muchos no tenían lo que llamaríamos un alto grado de inteligencia mostraban una gran resistencia, fuerza y velocidad. Las grandísimas serpientes verdes fueron, sin embargo, uno de los pocos aliados con los que contaron los pequeños extranjeros espaciales. Estos enormes monstruos, los sepelio, demostraron no sólo ser dóciles y tranquilos, sino que su piel de un verde claro chillón contaba con cloroplastos (orgánulos celulares que se encargan de la toma de CO2 y su conversión de O2) por lo que se convirtieron en unos sólidos compañeros de viaje. Estas longevas criaturas (de varios de cientos de años) pero con una gran progenie cada 20 o 25 años ayudaron al desarrollo de la República, habían hecho innecesarias las complejas y caras máquinas encargadas de la oxigenación del aire.

La pequeña nave de la niña también tenía su propia sepelio, Rui, que con ya 11 años a sus espaldas era una bonita serpiente fina y larga de aproximadamente 50 o 55cms. No vivía en el interior de la nave sino en su exterior, en un tubo transparente que recorría en el ecuador de la cápsula y en el cual se tumbaba y reptaba. Un ingenioso sistema de ventilación hacia pasar el aire por el tubo, permitiendo la oxigenación del aire. El resto de la superficie del esferoide no era en realidad blanca como tal, sino que venía tapada por una capa de células solares, que reflejaban la luz en caso de que las baterías de la nave estuvieran llevas, como era el caso.

La chica perezosamente se despertó y al pulsar un botón de los muchos que había en los laterales de los reposabrazos el sillón levantó la espalda almohadillada y la dispuso en posición vertical. La pantalla frente a ella se iluminó tenuemente y apareció en ella una pequeña figura.

-¿Desea salir del control automatizado? -dijo una graciosa y juvenil voz desde los altavoces acoplados a ambos lados del asiento.

-No Melita. Hazme un resumen de lo que ha pasado mientras estaba durmiendo, por favor.

-Sí, señorita. Durante las 11 horas y 26 minutos que ha estado descansando hemos recorrido una distancia de 236234 kilómetros, a una velocidad aproximada de 1530 kilómetros por segundo. No existen daños en la cubierta, ni en el sistema eléctrico, ni el de ventilación. Se ha activado el sistema de reflectancia de la superficie desde hace 4 horas y las baterías están a un 93% de su capacidad.

-Mmmmm... ¿Aproximadamente cuándo vamos a llevar a Earth?

- Teniendo en cuenta la desaceleración en la aproximación al planeta deberíamos entrar en su atmósfera dentro de 2h 12 min siempre que deje al mando de a bordo tomar los controles, señorita.

-Melita.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-¿Nunca dejaras de llamarme señorita, verdad?

-Sí, señorita. Cuando cumpla 30 años.

-...Cuéntame otra vez esa historia del general bajito.

-¿La historia de Napoleón? Pero no es una historia, son sus memorias, señorita.

-Todo lo que venga de antes de la llegada al espacio son historias y cuentos, vienen de hace demasiado tiempo como para verificar que ocurrieron.

-Sí, señorita.

Dos horas después, mientras en una de las pantallas laterales se mostraba una imagen del planeta de destino y en la general una lista con las acciones automáticas del aterrizaje seguida de otra con las condiciones generales del sistema, la pequeña astronauta se revolvió en la silla. Si bien no había sido difícil encontrar un hueco por el cual introducir su nave en la atmósfera, el planeta en el que pensaba aterrizar había demostrado ser muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Por suerte, había activado los escudos de invisibilidad antes de la entrada al Sistema Solar, por miedo a que en Centauro pudiese encontrase con algún ronde que la obligará a desplazarse de su camino.

Los ronde, eran lo más parecido que se pueda imaginar a flores espaciales, eran peligrosos porque se adherían a las cubiertas e instalaban sus raíces en las fronteras entre células, de forma que rompían las conexiones del sistema de obtención de energía.

Pero volviendo nuestra extraterrestre, esta estaba muy pero que muy nerviosa. ¡Iba a volver a la civilización! Por supuesto que los habitantes del planeta no tenían tecnologías tan avanzadas como las suyas tal y como evidenciaban los satélites artificiales que tenía a la vista y la chatarra espacial esparcida allí y allá, pero tenían tecnologías medianamente avanzadas. Al hilo de estos pensamientos surgió en ella un gran temor: ¿Serían como ella? ¿Serían humanos? Antes de poder seguir con las cavilaciones o ceder ante la presión, se vio ante una tarea más acuciante: salir viva del aterrizaje en tierra. Aunque no debía temer ya que el sistema de la cápsula lo hacía todo solo.

La velocidad se redujo hasta casi llegar a cero al entrar en la atmósfera y cayó desde entonces en picado, acelerando en su caída libre por acción de la gravedad. La niña se agarró a sus cinturones y mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza una luz roja iluminó la cápsula y esta empezó a desacelerar al acercarse peligrosamente al suelo, parando a unos metros de este y bajando hasta tierra firma lentamente, la nave se posó.

La extranjera espacial abrió los ojos al notar la calma, espero unos minutos a que Melita verificara la seguridad de la atmosfera del planeta y tras leer la información de la pantalla se quitó el casco tras apretar otro de los botones del reposabrazos. Una puerta imperceptiblemente camuflada en la nave se abrió y la dejó salir, ella simplemente se apoyó en su superficie y contempló el paisaje semidesértico delante suyo antes de echarse a llorar.

Había llegado. A donde fuera que fuese. Pero había llegado.

* * *

Tras pedirle a Melita que hiciera un mapa del territorio usando el radar de a bordo, la chica volvió a salir de su casa, esta vez con Rui enrollada en varias vueltas en su cuello. Se alejó un poco y dijo suavemente: 'close'. En ese momento, la puerta de la pequeña nave se cerró haciéndola completamente invisible, tras lo que la chica murmuró una palabra inaudible y la invisible nave se encogió hasta el tamaño de una pelotita más pequeña que un puño y posicionó flotando detrás de ella.

Sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por el agua, ya que había un lago cerca para llenar en caso necesario las reservas de la cápsula, la chica paseó hasta encontrarlo mientras miraba de vez en cuando el mapa holográfico que flotaba encima de su muñeca, en la que llevaba una sencilla pulsera electrónica. Al llegar a su orilla se maravilló portanta belleza, ante sí, un agua cristalina y un paisaje rocoso singular coronaban el área volcánica. Unas grandes torres rocosas puntiagudas que no se parecían a ningún planeta que ella hubiera visitado antes le recordaron a su padre, valiente e intrépido soldado y explorador. De nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y entre sollozos se permitió mirarse a sí misma en la orilla del agua.

Vio ante sí, una niña pequeña con mofletes rosados por el lloro y unos grandes ojos verdosos. El pelo negro que plagaba su cabeza bajaba en ondulaciones tapando parte de su rostro y bajando hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se acercó más al agua y con manos vacilantes cogió entre ellas un poco del líquido transparente, pero antes de que pudiera aventárselo en la cara apareció ante ella una señal de 'Warming level of PH' (Peligro por nivel de PH). Sin hacer caso al aviso se echó el agua y se refrescó.

Se sentó en el sitio y volvió a observar el paisaje, esta vez con un cielo rosado característico de la entrada de la noche. Sentada observó la puesta del Sol hasta que este se hubo ocultado por completo y descomprimió su cápsula espacial para entrar en ella y descansar. Ya dentro, volvió a colocarse el casco espacial y se sentó en su cómodo asiento, el cual se reclinó hasta colocarse en la posición de descanso. La niña pronto dejaría de estar consciente para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, pero mientras este llegaba se dedicó a recordar momentos pasados con su familia.

Pensó en su padre y en lo mucho que le gustaría estar con él. Recordó su pelo abundante, rizado y negro cogido en su característica coleta y su sonrisa radiante y cálida cuando volvía a la base después de varios meses en la Imperial-Navy. Recordó su traje de soldado sudado, de un color azul oscuro que parecía perderse en la inmensidad del espacio. La imagen de su mente le tendió los brazos como años atrás y la enfundó en un cálido abrazo, mientras otra figura posaba su pequeña mano en su cabello y le cantaba una canción de amor.

No tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para saber de quién era esa delicada y pequeña mano. Su madre era la única que le mesaba los cabellos con ese inconfundible cariño mientras la miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules. La mujer, pequeña y menuda le recordaba mucho a si misma después de verse reflejada en el río.

Su padre la liberó de su abrazo y la niña acompañó a sus padres por un largo y silencioso corredor, mientras veía reflejada a su familia en los ventanales del pasillo que proporcionaban una espectacular panorámica del espacio. Se pararon abruptamente enfrente de una puerta metalizada con un pequeño letrero a su derecha en el que se veía escrito 'A124', para que su madre alzara la mano hasta la puerta y un pequeño rayo azul la recorriera de derecha a izquierda. El pequeño LED situado encima del letrero se iluminó en color verde y la puerta se abrió suave y silenciosamente para dejarlos pasar.

Ya dentro, se sentó con su padre en la mesa extensible de la cocina mientras su madre sacaba del frigorífico un gran plato de carne de cebum y la cortaba en taquitos antes de echarla en una sartén para freírla con la propia grasa del animal. No era común que mamá no usará a Mie, el robot de cocina, pero para ciertos platos prefería cocinar ella misma y asegurarse de que quedaba un excelente resultado final.

Mamá cantaba mientras cortaba la carne y la niña le preguntaba a papá sobre sus expediciones al espacio, él le contaba con una pequeña sonrisa, que tiempo después reconocería como una sonrisa triste, los planetas que visitaba y los seres que encontraba. Que podía imaginar una niña tierna e inocente como ella que la expansión de la República había llevado a la extinción y dominación de muchas especies galácticas ante la posible amenaza que suponían.

Mientras su padre contaba sus aventuras y su madre canturreaba, la niña pasó del pensamiento al sueño y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

A la salida de Sol, Melita la despertó con uno de sus ruidosos chillidos electrónicos y ella ya acostumbrada se desperezó un rato en su sillón antes de levantar el respaldo y salir de la nave. No tenía hambre ya que se había conectado al circuito de alimentación artificial por la noche y se sentía con ganas de investigar el mundo que la rodeaba, sin embargo ante las diferencias entre el mundo que esperaba encontrar y en el que estaba, tuvo que quedarse toda la mañana en la nave para averiguar un poco de los habitantes nativos del lugar.

Conectándose a uno de los satélites, consiguió una vista de pájaro de la ciudad que tenía más cerca, Lee Vining, una pequeña ciudad turística cerca del lago, cuyo nombre resultó ser Lago Mono. La ciudad estaba a casi 2 millas de su localización actual, por lo que no resultaría difícil llegar, el único problema eran las ropas de sus habitantes, en nada parecidas a su traje espacial. Por suerte, las ropas de emergencia de la nave, sobre todo los pijamas sencillos y blancos, podían ser pasables y le permitirían con suerte pasar inadvertida por allí.

La segunda gran suerte de nuestra niña fue el idioma: el inglés de esta tierra era muy parecido al idioma natal de la República, el anglise. Las estructuras gramaticales eran iguales o similares y el vocabulario básico no variaba tampoco en gran medida. Suspiró por su suerte y se negó a pensar en las posibilidades que había de encontrar habitado el planeta de origen de su pueblo y que plagado con una gran cantidad de idiomas hubiera caído en un territorio con una lengua tan similar a la suya. Muy dentro una bombillita se encendió y se preguntó como un imperio tan avanzado como la República no sabía de la recuperación de su planeta de origen.

Salió de sus pensamientos para enfrentarse a la realidad más inmediata y se vistió con uno de los pijamas de dos piezas que se guardaban al vacío en uno de los muchos compartimentos de las paredes y salió para poder reducir su invisible casita y llevarla a sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando decidió desactivar la pulsera holográfica tras comprobar la dirección a seguir para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresas.

Tras andar unos minutos divisó una carretera negruzca que en nada le recordaba a los carriles magnéticos del transporte de mercancías, pero que según la red de información de ese planeta, internet, serviría para el mismo propósito. Se acercó a una distancia prudencial de ella y caminó siguiéndola hasta que divisó su objetivo.

Al acercarse al pueblo pudo reconocer los 'coches' que llenaban las pocas calles del municipio y se maravilló ante la cantidad de colores y modelos. En el espacio no había mucha variedad de ningún producto, solo se creaba lo necesario en los modelos necesarios para los distintos trabajos, así, los deslizadores familiares eran todos del mismo modelo y contaban con un tamaño estándar. También le sorprendió la falta de automatización de sus transportes, los coches no se movían por si solos sino que necesitaban siempre de un conductor.

La gente del lugar, visitante o no, miraba a la niña con extrañeza. No solo por la ropa que llevaba: un conjunto completamente plano y blanco mientras las botas, también blancas, contaban con un aire futurista y una anchura desproporcionada para las delgadas piernas de la niña aun tapadas por los pantalones; sino por la mirada curiosa de la chiquilla, que aunque aparentaba 9 o 10 años miraba con expectación los objetos más habituales mientras murmuraba para sí. Ella se volvió consciente de la mirada de los demás al cabo de pocos minutos, por lo que decidió alejarse antes de meterse en problemas, no sin antes tomar cuenta de unos extraños hombres uniformados que parecían cerrar filas frente a uno de los pocos hoteles del lugar. Aunque extrajera, podía ver como sus ropas a juego y sus gafas negras eran completamente distintas a las de los demás y como estos últimos evitaban las miradas de los hombres de negro.

No plenamente consciente del peligro de la extraña situación salió del pueblo en dirección opuesta a la que había venido con el objetivo de seguir explorando el paraje natural. Mientras caminaba frente al lago veía la ida y vuelta de 'autobuses', unos coches grandes hechos para el transporte de personas, y no podía más que maravillarse ante las grandes diferencias que había entre unos grupos y otros. En casa nunca había habido tantas singularidades, era difícil encontrar personas de ojos rasgados o tan bronceadas como algunas de las allí presentes, después de todo, solo habían sido los habitantes de la Base Europea los que habían emigrado al espacio.

Siguió andando y andando, nunca alejándose de la orilla del lago, hasta que se vio totalmente sola y sin posibilidad alguna de ser divisada. Entonces volvió a abrir su cápsula y se internó en ella a dormir. Había pensado en investigar un poco más de su recién descubierta civilización, pero las piernas le dolían y solo quería dormir, así que se cambió su atuendo de dos piezas para enfundarse en su traje espacial y echarse en el sillón reclinable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Melita la volvió a despertar con aquel ruido incesante y ella se puso a la obra con su misión más inmediata, aprender lo suficiente sobre 'sus vecinos' como para moverse por el territorio sin levantar sospechas. Activó el teclado virtual y empezó a navegar por la web. Descubrió que la sociedad terrestre era en muchos sentidos similar a la suya, pero una gran cantidad de naciones con regímenes políticos distintos y el hecho de que los humanos luchasen entre sí la dejó algo desolada. Melita dedujo que el hecho de que la actual civilización terrestre no pudiese expandirse por el espacio había limitado mucho las posibilidades de desarrollo de las civilizaciones, que se habían visto obligadas a luchar para obtener o conservar sus territorios.

Sin embargo, la muchacha, ya versada en ciencias, no pudo más que sacar a relucir la duda que el día de ayer le había estado rondando por la cabeza: ¿Por qué estaban tan subdesarrollados estos humanos? Según le había contado y enseñado muchas veces el guarda del Museo de los Orígenes, los primeros terrestres residentes en el espacio tenían tecnologías bastante avanzadas tal y como demostraban las primeras City-Navy, sin embargo en Earth no había ninguna muestra aparente de que las naves antigravitacionales hubiesen sido desarrolladas más allá de los satélites encargados de las comunicaciones y las escasas bases espaciales que habitadas por un pequeño número de personas no parecían ser el mejor lugar para vivir. Tampoco podía encontrar muestra de alguna de las tres grandes bases, que se suponía que habían dado cobijo a la humanidad hacia tres mil años. Había desaparecido toda evidencia.

No pudo evitar imaginar que toda la historia que le habían traspasado sus padres fuera solo un bulo, realizado para engañar al conjunto de los habitantes de la República. Sin embargo, el planeta origen existía, en la misma localización supuesta y además con habitantes de su misma o similar especie. En este punto se do cuenta que no sabía que grado de parentesco tenía con los habitantes de su nuevo hogar. Suspiró, tendría que hacerse con una muestra del ADN de alguna persona.

Al mediodía, mientras miraba algunos datos sobre la moda actual en un intento de comprender la forma de vestir de los terrestres, encontró una vistosa y didáctica web que para su sorpresa se detenía en cada época histórica para estudiar los cánones de belleza y su influencia en las vestimentas. Desde la actualidad hasta la antigua civilización griega, decía. Así, la niña se introdujo en el que para ella había sido siempre el apasionante mundo de la historia para llegar a un punto que la dejó completamente confusa y en shock. Había observado que el calendario terrestre situaba el año actual en el 2014 y había relacionado con simpleza el año cero al final de la glaciación aunque todavía no entendía como había retrocedido con tal grado de rapidez.

Sin embargo, antes del año cero según la web, solo habían existido civilizaciones primitivas como los romanos, griegos o egipcios, lo cual no cuadraba en ninguna medida con el desarrollo supuesto y mínimo que se debía tener después de la Gran Glaciación, pese a la desaparición de las tres Bases. Se confundió aún más cuando buscó sobre la última glaciación terrestre y descubrió que ubicaban su final hacia 20000 años. Llegados a este punto cerró internet y abrió su propia base de información: la REPA.

Este cúmulo de información venía recogido en el ordenador madre de la nave, y al contrario que internet no era un sistema que guardase la información dividiéndola en distintas localizaciones sino que se basaba en la compresión ilimitada de códigos de forma que toda la información estuviese contenida en cada uno de los servidores a la vez que las descargas y actualizaciones de la información eran automáticas siempre que se estuviese conectado al sistema de ondas V. Era cierto que mucha información estaba restringida por el rango social, pero como contrapunto el sistema habilitaba la toda la información disponible al usuario en caso de riesgo, como por ejemplo en caso de incomunicación.

Así, la niña estaba en posesión sin reparos de toda la información de la que disponía la República y aunque sabía que si había alguna información clasificada tardaría varios días o semanas en encontrarla, su testarudez y ansias de conocimiento le agilizarían y harían amena la búsqueda. Pero tampoco podía estar todo el día encerrada ante ese emocionante y peculiar mundo que tenía fuera, así que tras descansar un poco de su intensa investigación se vistió de nuevo con su singular pijama de dos piezas y se aventuró al descubrimiento de lo desconocido.

Así, en una de sus escaladas mientas se subía a una de las rocas con menor pendiente para poder observar las infinidades del lago, divisó una grandísima tortuga en mitad de la enorme balsa de agua. Era una de las criaturas más grandes que había visto la niña en su vida, solo opacada por la extensión de la colosal sepelio que rodeaba el módulo de viviendas de su antigua base. Con curiosidad propia de los infantes, se bajó de la roca para acercarse a la monumental criatura quedándose a una distancia prudencial. La poca profundidad del lago y la gran resistencia de sus botas de exploradora facilitaron el trayecto.

Mientras el imponente animal la miraba con ojos cansados, la chica de aceró poco a poco, alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso del reptil para volver en sus pasos. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad que destilaba hizo que tomara confianza para dar los pasos finales y se acercara a la piel escamada del animal y la tocara con suavidad.

La criatura dio un pequeño sonido gutural en apreciación al gesto y la niña siguió acariciándole mientras le cantaba una nana. Los enormes ojos del animal se cerraron y con lentitud para no dañarla, apoyó su cabeza en el suelo dispuesto a descansar junto a su nueva compañía. Esta respondió a sus expectativas y se sentó encima de la cabeza del animal para seguir sus caricias mientras cantaba en alto una de las nanas que tiempo atrás había entonado su madre para dormirla.

Pasaron en calma gran parte de la tarde, y la niña incluso sumió al sueño. Al levantarse se encontró ya no a lomos de la criatura sino en brazos de un joven de ojos verdes que caminaba lenta y cuidadosamente. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó mirando al extraño que la sostenía hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio una pequeña tortuga que salía de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo verde del desconocido, entonces volteo y agarrándose en el hombro del chico se puso en pie para de seguido ponerse de cuclillas y observar de cerca al reptil. Los ojos tranquilos y agradecidos del animal le hicieron comprender que aun habiendo cambiado de tamaño, estaba en frente de la misma tortuga de unas horas antes. Acercó su mano y la tortuga la dejo acariciarla mientras a su manera le devolvía el gesto.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola con el chico y la tortuga, sino que frente al chico se encontraba un hombre con uno de los extraños trajes negros, aunque esta vez sin gafas a juego, y en el hombro de este estaba sentado un pequeño y lindo bebe vestido con un trajecito similar.

* * *

Número de palabras: 4338

Espero que os halla gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Greeby


	2. Capítulo2: Dino y Reborn

**Espero que os guste.**

**Por fin se hace más ameno así que bueno... ya me comentareis que os parece.**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

El bebé le saludo con un movimiento de mano y le dijo algo que entendió como 'Shoshuu', ella, que no entendía la palabra, ladeó su cabeza y preguntó.

-¿Shoshuu?

-No. Ciaossu. Es un saludo.

-Reborn, ¿podrías presentarte de forma normal alguna vez?

-Cállate, dame-Dino. –respondió el lindo infante mientras transformaba un pequeño objetito verde en un gran martillo con el que golpeó al joven (que ya podía identificar con el nombre de Dino).

La niña se fijó en la interacción entre esas dos personas. Parecía imposible pero el bebé era más fuerte que Dino, pese a que este último lo superaba en estatura y complexión.

Al salir de sus pensamientos pudo ver como el martillo volvía a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose ahora en una diminuta criatura verde que se posó encima del sombrero del pequeño. La chica se acercó un poco y alzando la voz les preguntó:

-¿Qué es 'ezo'?

-Este es León. Mi mascota.

-Es un camaleón –especificó Dino.

-¿'Podo' tocarlo? –preguntó con esperanza.

-No. –Respondió el infante –No hasta que nos digas quien eres.

-¿Si respondo, 'podo' tocarlo?

-Un hitman nunca se echa atrás en sus promesas.

-¡Síí! –dijo mientras saltaba feliz por poder tocar la extraña criatura, sabía que en la Tierra había extraños seres, pero quien hubiese imaginado que tendrían animales que podían cambiar de forma o volumen. – Me 'hamo' Secille.

-¡Ah! -Dijo Dino al instante- Quiere decir 'Cecille'.

-¡NO! –Interrumpió la niña- ¡Me 'amo' S-E-C-I-L-L-E!-dijo roja casi en voz de grito. A lo cual respondió Reborn con otro martillazo. -¡Au! ¡'Ezo dole'!

-¿Dónde están tus padre pequeña? –preguntó el señor uniformado que estaba un poco alejado de la escena.

- 'Mu' lejos. 'Muto' 'Muto'.

-¿Estás sola?

-…

-¿No sabes volver a casa?

-No 'podo' –susurró.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Dino con incredulidad

-¡NO 'PODO'! – chilló la chiquilla -¡ELLOS YA NO 'TAN'! ¡NO 'PODO' VOLVER A CASA! ¡BUAHH! –dijo echándose a llorar ruidosamente.

-…

-…

-…

Ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer, la niña no parecía tener familia ni hogar en el que quedarse. Fue Reborn el que más rápido reaccionó a las circunstancias.

-¡Tienes que hacerte responsable por recogerla dame-Dino! ¡Un buen jefe mafioso debe proteger a los más débiles!

-…-El joven miró a los ojos de la niña que había parado de llorar y lo miraba con reserva- Tienes razón. Simplemente no la puedo dejar sola aquí. ¡Vamos Romario, hay que llevarla al hotel y cómprale ropa!

-¡Sí, jefe! –dijo orgulloso el señor mayor mientras observaba como había crecido su jefe en tutela del arcobaleno.

La niña se vio otra vez en brazos Dino que ahora sí, corría mientras la cargaba, avanzando en dirección al pueblo.

Al llegar al lugar la gente los miraba con incredulidad, ella solo pudo bajar la mirada y apoyar su cabecita en el hombro de Dino, que de vez en cuando le mesaba el pelo. Eran una rara estampa aquellos cuatro: un bebé encima de un joven que llevaba en brazos a una niña más pequeña y detrás a una distancia prudencial un señor vestido de negro que los miraba con mirada afable aunque no ayudase al joven.

Al llegar a la entrada del hotel Secille apretó fuerte la mano de Dino, y este le devolvió el contacto.

-¡Chicos! –Dijo en alto llamando la atención de los hombres de negro que se arremolinaban en la entrada del edificio -¡Traigo conmigo a una invitada, espero que os llevéis bien con ella! –bajo a nivel de la carita de Secille y le dijo bajito –Ahora preséntate.

Ella dio un paso al frente y saludo.

-¡'Buna' tarde! Me 'amo' Secille.

-¡Buenas tardes Señorina! –Dijo el cuerpo de hombres en unísono – ¡Buenas tardes jefe!

-Romario, nos subimos para darle un baño a Cecile, ocúpate de la ropa.

-Por supuesto, Sir Reborn.

La niña entró con Reborn y Dino al recibidor del hotel y mientras este hablaba con la recepcionista le dijo bajito al bebé con miedo de que le asestase un martillazo con León.

-Reborn, mi nombre es Secille no Cecile.

-Desde ahora te llamas Cecile y no hay más que hablar.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. –Le cortó.

-'Yoooommm' _(el equivalente a 'jo' en el idioma de Secille)_

Al subir a la habitación, Cecile no se atrevió a entrar en la estancia, era un lugar muy acogedor pero a la vez muy distinto a todo lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada. Dino la cogió de la mano y la llevó al baño, donde empezó a desvestir. Ella era aún muy pequeña para considerarse mujer y el joven se sintió totalmente en calma mientras la ayudaba a quitarse las botas embarradas y se sacaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Por su parte Reborn se abstuvo de comentar la escena con su Dame-estudiante (más bien avergonzarlo de la situación, bastante graciosa, sobre todo por la cara de asco que puso al ver la suciedad de los pies de la chiquilla). Podría parecer un niño, pensó mientras se retiraba de nuevo a comprobar la temperatura del agua de la bañera.

-¡El agua está lista dame-Dino! ¡Más te vale no intentar nada raro con Cecile!

-¡Claro que no Reborn! –le gritó este totalmente rojo.

La niña se metió con cuidado en la bañera con una indicación del mayor y se quedó totalmente quieta. Estaba totalmente ensimismada en su mundo, tranquila, pero sobre todo cansada y con ganas de dormir. Dino le frotaba repetidamente los brazos mientras ella jugaba con las pompitas y miraba al bebé que tenía en frente, que la miraba de vuelta con aquellos ojos negros que le recordaban tanto a la oscuridad del espacio.

Al salir, Dino la vistió con un pijama rosa con rayas azules que le quedaba dos tallas grandes, con el pelo mojado la sacó del baño y la llevó en brazos al salón donde les esperaba Romario con un secador y varios peines.

Cecile podía haber preguntado que era aquella especie de pistola pero estaba extenuada y los ojos se le cerraban. Cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte cerca de su oreja, tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos que había cerrado momentos antes, pero al sentir un agradable calor y las manos del mayor que movían con delicadeza su pelo. Sin darse cuenta se durmió, mientras Dino mascullaba lo difícil que era secar tanta cantidad de pelo.

Al terminar volvió a coger a la niña en brazos y la tumbó en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Ella se hizo un ovillo y él la tapó con las mantas.

-Buenas noches.

Al salir, se encontró a Reborn en la cocina tomando un expresso y el adolescente solo pensó en como algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, aunque otras (como su nueva compañera) le tomarían siempre por sorpresa.

* * *

**Número de palabras: 1142**

**Continuará.**


End file.
